banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oath of Beauty
Paladins who have taken an Oath of Beauty, has made a holy vow to protect those who embody physical perfection. Beautiful creatures should always be held in the highest regard, for their beauty is a gift from the gods. Likewise, those who have monstrous appearances deserve no mercy, as their deformities have marked them as wicked and evil . Tenets The tenets of the Oath of the Pantheon dictates that a paladin has vowed to protect and defend natural beauty in any shape it might take. * Blessing of Grace. Physical beauty is a sign of good will from the gods and tell of their devotion to the subject in question. * Serve Through Artistry. One should always attempt to imbue the world with more beauty. Through dance, music, or other artistry, art should always be created and protected. * Protect True Beauty. Those who create and possess true beauty are touched by the gods. They are deemed worthy of praise and devotion and should be protected, and those who scheme behind illusions should be brought down. * Destruction of the Grotesque. The ugly and the monstrous should be vanquished, for they blemish the beauty of the world and seek to swallow their divinity. Spells Abilities Discern Illusions (Sp) At 3rd level, you can see through certain illusions. As a standard action, you become able to see invisible creatures as if casting the see invisibility spell. This effect lasts for 10 minutes. They can use this ability once per day. Flash of Beauty (Su) At 3rd Level, As an action you can imbue your weapon with divine power. On a successful weapon attack, you can make a creature fall into a state of serenity, as flashes of light and beauty appear within its mind. The creature must make a Willpower saving throw. On a failed save it becomes incapacitated for 1 minute or until it takes damage. While incapacitated in this way, the creature is unable to speak, but it can still see and hear. They can use this ability once per day. Aura of Wonder (Su) At 7th Level, you can protect your charges from danger. When a creature you can see takes damage and it is within 10 feet of you, you can use your reaction to half the damage it would take. At 18th level, the range of this aura extends to 30 feet. Stunning Beauty (Ex) At 15th level, you are so wonderful to behold that others find it hard to harm you. When a creature makes a melee attack against you for the first time in combat, it makes the attack roll at disadvantage. If this feature causes the creature to miss you, you may make one melee attack against it as an attack of opportunity. Express Perfection (Su) At 20th level, you can embody yourself with true, divine beauty, powerful enough to blind your foes. As an action, every aspect of you imbues grace and wonder, radiating golden light and granting you the following benefits for 10 minutes: * You gain truesight out to a range of 30 feet. * Any creature that is normally immune to charm effects can now be affected by them if the effect originates from you. * Any ally within 30 feet of you that takes magical or nonmagical bludgeoning, slashing, or piercing damage may lower the received damage by an amount equal to your Charisma modifier. Category:Paladin Oaths Category:Needs to be Edited